


All by myself - Oneshot

by Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)



Series: Sonadow One-Shots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe(?), English title but story are in portuguese, Estabilish relacionship, Established Relationship, Estão namorando mas o Shadow foi trampar, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, One teen hedgehog with an poor vibrator, Palavras chulas, Palavrões, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sonic, Primeira fic aqui, Sonadow Oneshot, Sonic fantasiando sobre foragir na floresta é top, Sonic só queria o Shadow Jr, Sonic só queria o senpai, Sorry guys, Só precisam saber que o Sonic está no cio sem estar no cio, Vou misturar tag inglês e português porque a vida não faz sentido, brazilian portuguese with some error, juro por desu que não é crackfic, please be g-gentle with me, shadonic, solo masturbation, some fingering, vai ter capítulo extra algum dia, vou add mais tags depois porque estou com preguiça, É história séria apesar das tags, É solo porn mas marquei sonadow porque estão em relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko
Summary: A ausência de Shadow era enlouquecedora.Sentia que estava lentamente perdendo a sanidade, sua mente pregando-lhe peças indesejáveis, ou melhor, muito desejáveis.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonadow One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	All by myself - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Estou triste que não tem opção de paragrafação, mas bora que vamo.

Sua respiração vinha em arfares irregulares.

O quarto ao seu redor estava envolto por uma névoa, sua visão estava embaçada e não tinha ideia do porquê tudo estava confuso. Fechou os olhos na sensação, seus dedos gelados deslizando por seu peito pêssego, encontrando as pequenas protuberâncias.

Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto apertava os sensíveis e frágeis mamilos com força, desejando com ardor que fossem outras mãos ali, torcendo e retorcendo, puxando e beliscando.

Suspirou, seu corpo se retorcia, esfregava suas pernas juntas, tentando aplacar o calor que incendiava suas partes baixas, subindo pelo seu corpo com garras ferozes e enlouquecedora de desejo.

Suas costas se inclinaram para a frente, gemendo entrecortado o nome do seu parceiro ausente, desejando muito mais do que um quarto vazio e brinquedos sexuais para lhe satisfazer.

A ausência de Shadow era enlouquecedora.

Sentia que estava lentamente perdendo a sanidade, sua mente pregando-lhe peças indesejáveis, ou melhor, muito desejáveis.

Tremeu quanto sentiu seus dedos perdendo as forças, seu pênis a meio caminho da ereção, mas tão necessitado quanto se estivesse a todo vapor.

Sentia a inteira falta de Shadow e sabia que não aguentaria tanto quanto dizia suportar. Seu desespero por alivio era tanto que apenas queria algo que tirasse toda a tensão acumulada e satisfizesse seu desejo.

Sua mão direita apunhalou seu falo com gosto e força, seu próprio toque era miserável e doloroso, nem mesmo suas mãos gélidas conseguia sufocar o calor escaldante em sua carne, queria gritar, mas apenas conseguiu soltar um frágil gemido sufocado.

Espalhado por sua cama, onde era seguro, havia seu mais novo brinquedo, novo e preparado para a estreia que aconteceria em breve, adornado entre travesseiros como um bebê.

Um vibrador bullet.

Pequeno, quase imperceptível em meio a bagunça de lençóis suados.

Esperava que fosse o suficiente, mas sabia que estava no limite demais para o simples objeto.

Que se foda.

Pegou o vibrador e o rodou nos dedos, sentindo a firmeza nos seus dedos desnudos, passou-o no peito, sua pele se arrepiou com o metal frio, outro suspiro saiu de seus lábios.

A mão que bombeava seu pênis abandonou a tarefa por hora, enquanto dedilhava às cegas em busca do minúsculo controle remoto.

Ah... Como ele desejava que Shadow controlasse a intensidade à distância, apenas para ter a satisfação de o ter gemendo e se contorcendo por sua causa, gemendo seu nome e implorando para ser possuído e reivindicado várias e várias vezes.

Gemeu de novo, quando com o dedo indicador, ligou o objeto, testando a capacidade, mordeu o lábio com força, enquanto sentia a vibração em seu pequeno mamilo avermelhado e sensível, fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Queria gemer algo, se contorcer, mas precisava de suas mãos para se tocar e não podia se dar o luxo de se agarrar aos lençóis e se desfazer em um orgasmo enlouquecedor.

Mas estava sozinho. E isso era frustrante.

Geralmente ele não se prendia ao fato de estar só por longas noites. Sentindo um puta tesão e com vontade de ser fodido para caralho.

Ele odiava a GUN, odiava o fato de Shadow ser tão refém daquela organização quanto ele é, se sentindo miserável e carente, a espera de seu namorado e seu grosso cacete.

Resistiu ao impulso de se esfregar nos travesseiros do lado do Shadow, enquanto afundava seu nariz e aspirava o perfume dele, fingindo que não estava sozinho e parecendo uma cadela no cio.

Se sentou, embora fosse difícil devido seu pau duro, fechar as pernas estava fora de cogitação e ele nem tinha pretensão em o fazer. Queria sua bunda exposta para o nada, em sua cabeça imagens de Shadow lhe assistindo enquanto se mostrava para ele, esperando que fosse comido com força e impiedosamente.

Os travesseiros podiam esperar, ele tinha uma ideia nova em mente, imaginava que o pequeno vibrador só seria útil para seus mamilos, desde que não era louco o suficiente para introduzir algo sem fio em seu ânus. Não queria ser manchete de jornal por uma estupidez vergonhosa.

Não tinha outros orifícios nas quais seria seguro, mas sabia de um lugar tão sensível quanto e que nunca havia experimentado nenhum brinquedo, sendo apenas acarinhado pela língua quente e sedosa de Shadow.

Com seu pau ereto e dolorido implorando por atenção, colocou corajosamente o vibradorzinho em sua glande, soltando um longo gemido pela vibração que corria por sua pele e corria por seu sistema nervoso, se essa era a sensação do mínimo, ele estava louco para descobrir como seria a potência máxima.

Sem pensar duas vezes, usou o minúsculo controle remoto.

Não era o que ele esperava, na verdade foi muito melhor. Gritou sem se conter, suas pernas tremiam e seu corpo foi jogado para frente, sua cara direto nos travesseiros, sua bunda empinada.

Gemeu alto, perdendo todo o senso do seu redor, não tinha vizinhos mesmo. Não havia nada que poderia o deixar constrangido e querendo ou não, Sonic não era sutil, muito menos silencioso.

E ele sabia que Shadow gostava disso. Gostava de vê-lo gritar, gemer, choramingar e implorar. Era uma das razões para terem uma cabana pequena escondida na floresta, onde nenhum dos seus amigos podiam os ouvir, nem descobrir sobre as práticas nenhum pouco didáticas do ouriço azul.

Estava babando, a boca entreaberta e sua mão direita firme em torno da cabeça de seu pênis, segurando com força, temendo que as ondas de prazer pudessem fazer com que perdesse o vibrador e sua satisfação se fosse.

Gritou quando outro tremor veio, inseriu dois de seus dedos na boca, puxando-os com tanta avidez quanto os boquetes especiais que oferecia a Shadow, talvez até bem mais animado que o normal.

Sua imaginação rolou solta, imaginando que não era apenas seus dedos ali e isso lhe dera força o suficiente para os tirar da boca e de sua sucção nervosa e deslizar os dedos molhados e pelos lados de seu corpo, assim como gostava e seu namorado fazia, enviando rastros quentes de tesão e arrepiando a pele em que passava.

— Shadow... — Gemeu alto para o quarto vazio. Sua voz não era nada mais que um som animalesco gutural, perdendo toda a racionalidade que uma vez ali tivera.

Inseriu os dois em seu buraco apertado, fazendo uma careta pelo auto tratamento bruto, mas não se importou, ele gostava disso, amava quando ela jogado contra a parede enquanto sua boca era devorada, adorava quando Shadow chegava arranhando suas costas.

Ele se transformava em um ser totalmente oposto enquanto estava dominado por seus instintos primitivos e animalescos e os únicos pensamentos que conseguiam trespassar sua nuvem de torpor causada pela excitação era como a vibração em sua glande era enlouquecedora e o pau de Shadow lhe estocando.

Seus dedos entravam e saiam de seu cu, estava surpreso por ainda ser capaz de movimentar seus braços para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco...

Perdeu as contas, não se importava, gemidos desconexos saíam de sua boca, juntamente com o nome de Shadow gaguejado e interrompido em todas as tentativas de pronunciá-lo.

Seus dedos se abriam, enrolavam e puxavam em suas entranhas, torcendo e retorcendo em seu interior até que encontrou o que procurava, de repente, tudo que podia fazer era gritar.

Os dedos frenéticos entravam e saiam em velocidade impressionante antes dele arquear o corpo para trás, enquanto atingia várias e várias vezes sua própria próstata, não conseguia respirar direito, seus gemidos eram tantos que quase interrompiam seu fluxo de ar e se sentia sufocando.

Até atingiu uma última vez e com um gemido-meio-grito sua porra jorrou nos lençóis, o vibrador sendo lançado para algum lugar da cama/quarto com a intensidade. O corpo amoleceu, suas mãos abandonaram sua bunda e seu pau sensível.

Satisfeito, mas completamente exausto de sua travessura noturna, sorriu zonzo, sentindo o sono lhe embalar depois de tal orgasmo arrebatador.

Sabia que se não limpasse sua bagunça, deixaria um certo ouriço ébano puto, mas ele não estava nenhum pouco se fodendo para isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Vai ter um extra que um dia vou escrever.
> 
> Um dia, quem sabe.
> 
> Não sei como anda a fandom br aqui, então lerigou.


End file.
